Unless otherwise indicated herein, the materials described in this section are not prior art to the claims in this application and are not admitted to be prior art by inclusion in this section.
In a cloud computing environment, a number of different computing devices may be configured to communicate with one another over a network. Computing devices may be configured to share the computing workload of a particular task or application. Customers may enter into one or more service level agreements with a cloud computing provider. For example, a cloud computing provider may agree to provide a customer with a particular throughput and/or an acceptable mean time between failures. Service level agreements may guarantee a certain level of computing performance. A service level agreement may include guarantees of a quality, speed or duration of service and may be negotiated between a user of the cloud and the owner/provider of the cloud.